


I Love The Way You Hurt Me

by Flickaa_T



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Car Sex, Domestic Fluff, Domestic Violence, Drama & Romance, Drunk Sex, Emotional Roller Coaster, Emotional Sex, F/M, Fights, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Friendship, Love, Marriage, Marriage Counseling, Married Characters, Married Couple, Married Life, Married Sex, Oral Sex, Relationship Problems, Romance, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Sex, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-09-07 14:54:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16856086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flickaa_T/pseuds/Flickaa_T
Summary: Patrick and Riley are dating since they were in highschool, now in 2015 they're married for ten years and seek the help of a marriage counselor to solve the severe problems they have in their relationship.Will they be able to save their marriage? Or will they fall apart in the end?





	1. Week One

**November 2015 **

  


** Monday **

 

„Well, let’s start with you telling me a bit about yourselves. How did you meet and for how long have you been married?“, Liz, the marriage counselor, asked after we introduced ourselves and took our seats on the olive coloured couch across from her matching armchair. The furnishing of her consuting room was actually quite soothing, bright with warm colours and a lot of open space.

„Uhm, so we met in high school and we started dating in junior year. He proposed back in 2005 on my 21st birthday and we got married later that year. We’re married for almost ten years now.“, I explained while giving fleeting glances at my husband who sat right next to me, looking very uninterested.

„Patrick, why don’t you tell me why you think you need my help?“, Liz demanded gently. She was a very nice woman in her late fourties, tall with short grey hair and kind eyes.

„I don’t think we need your help at all.“, my husband answered, not even meeting her gaze.

„Patrick.“, I said in a warning tone, making him look up at me with a slight glare.

„Seriously Riley, this is totally pointless, I have no clue why you even dragged me here!“, he snapped.

„Oh yeah, because everything is perfect in our marriage.“, I said sarcastically.

„Okay, yes we have a few problems, I won’t deny that, but it’s nothing we couldn’t have figured out on our own. I mean every relationship has it’s issues, right?“

„A few problems.“, I scoffed, finally looking up to meet his gaze.

„Look Patrick, I wouldn’t have made this appointment if I wouldn’t think of it as neccessary. I tried so many times to talk to you about our issues and solve our problems, but you always shut me down. I didn’t know what else to do anymore. All I know is that I don’t want to keep on living like that, because I’m not happy anymore.“, I tried to get him to understand.

„What exactly are your problems?“, Liz asked.

„We don’t talk to each other anymore like we used to and when we do we are always arguing. I just always thought I married my best friend who I could talk to about anything and everything, but recently I just have the feeling of living with a stranger. We don’t really live a life together anymore, but rather two seperate lives in the same apartment. The marriage is just not working anymore.“, I said, trying to hold back the tears filling my eyes and threatening to overflow.

„Babe, no. It’s just a phase, I promise. I’m just busy with promoting the new album and touring. We’ll get better again when I’m not that busy and stressed anymore.“, Patrick argued, reaching out to wipe the tears out of my face, but I dodged his touch.

„You just don’t want to understand, do you? This is not just a phase, this has been going on and steadily building up over the course of over two years. We need help, Patrick.“, I said firmly.

„We can do this on our own, we don’t need some stranger to...“

„When was the last time we’ve had sex?“, I cut him off sharply.

„That’s what I thought. I don’t remember how your touch feels either.“, I mumbled after he just gaped silently at me.

„Riley, I’m busy at the moment. We’ll get better.“, he sighed.

„But you’re always busy, Patrick. What about kids? We are in our early thirties now and are together for fifteen years. I guess that topic was just forgotten over how busy you are.“, I scoffed.

„I always wanted kids.“, he whispered, eyes downcast.

„Look Trick, I never thought we would somehow get to this point in our relationhip, but here we are and with our position at the moment I don’t see a very bright future ahead. I don’t want to just give up without fighting for us.“, I said, gently placing my hand on his biceps.

„So it’s either this or divorce?“, he asked, placing his hand on mine.

„I guess. I mean, I don’t know, but it’s a possibility and I don’t want it to even be one.“, I sighed.

„Yeah, me neither. I don’t want to live without you. I love you too damn much for that.“, he said quietly, finally meeting my gaze with a hopeful glint in his eyes.

„Wow, I literally don’t know when you said that the last time. I love you, too. God, I love you so much. I want this to work and I really hope you can help us, Liz.“, I said, shifting my gaze to the marriage counselor at the last sentence.

Liz silently sat across from us the whole time, just taking notes here and there with a gentle smile gracing her lips.

„Of course I can help you. I actually think today was a big step in the right direction.“, Liz said, earning a rather confused look from both of us.

„You two really love each other, I can see that in the way you look at each other and act around each other even when you’re arguing. I think you need to work a lot on your communication. Spend time together and if you’re busy, make time for each other. You alienated yourselves from each other. Do stuff you always wanted to do together. Try new things. That should help to get used to each other again. I would suggest weekly appointments for the marriage counseling. That way you two can regularly update me about your progress and I can help you and give advise where it’s needed.“

„Thank you.“, I breathed and even Patrick nodded gratefully, finally accepting that we indeed needed Liz’ help.

** Tuesday **

****

_ ‘I’m taking you out tonight. Dress nicely and be ready at 7. I’m picking you up directly after leaving the studio.’ _

__

That was the text Patrick had sent me earlier in the afternoon. I worked as a freelancing horse trainer and riding instructor, always having a busy and often long work day with driving from customer to customer and caring for my own horse in between that. I had actually rescheduled my last appointment so I could get ready before 7 as soon as I read the text.

So I was home at 5, showered, put on Patrick’s favourite blue dress of mine and did my hair and makeup. I was ready with half an hour to spare. That was an hour ago. I had tried calling and texting Patrick several times, but he never answered. Slowly, but surely I was beginning to worry.  _ What if something happened to him? What if he got in a car crash? Or what if he just stood me up? _

As the minutes ticked by my anger was only growing as I talked myself into getting stood up by my own husband, nearly making me boil on the inside when I finally heard the front door of our apartment unlock. Taking a swift glance at the clock I noticed he was late by almost an hour. Stumbling over the heels I had taken off and carelessly left on the floor in the living room half an hour ago, I slowly made my way down the hallway to meet Patrick at the front door.

His breath hitched audibly when he saw me standing in the doorway, a panicked look on his face.

„Holy smokes, I’m so sorry, Babe. I swear I didn’t forget.“, he said quickly.

„Are you sure you’re sorry? I tried calling, but you didn’t answer. You could’ve at least texted me that you wouldn’t make it.“, I said carefully, counting to ten on the inside to keep from exploding.

„What’s that supposed to mean? Of course I’m sorry.“, he answered with a confused undertone.

„Yeah right. I waited for an hour! More than that if you count the thirty minutes I was ready early! I was fucking worried about you! Where the hell were you?!“, I finally snapped, not able to keep up with his bullshit.

„I got held up at the studio.“

„Of fucking course! It’s always work, isn’t it?“

„You knew I would be busy a lot when you married me! You knew what you got yourself into!“, he barked.

„I didn’t think you would be  _ that _ busy.“, I said, pinching the bridge of my nose in exasperation.

„Wait, are you saying you didn’t think that the band would be big one day? A-are you saying you didn’t believe in me?“, he asked, his face falling in a deep frown.

„That’s not what I said!“, I snapped.

„That’s exactly what you said!“, he yelled, taking a step towards me.

„Look, Patrick, all I’m saying is that I expected you to at least make a little bit of time for me, your wife if you remember. I expected you to keep your promises and not dissappoint me again and again and again. I don’t even know why I thought it would be different this time. I guess I hoped the appointment with Liz would’ve opened yor eyes for at least a little bit.“, I sighed.

„But I really wanted to take you out.“, he said quietly, eyes fixated on a spot on the floor.

„Yeah, but you didn’t, Patrick.“, I countered.

„Babe, c’mon.“, he sighed.

„I’m just gonna go to bed, I’m tired and I can’t endure this bullshit any longer.“, I mumbled, turning and walking to our technically shared bedroom. It felt like he slept more on the couch in the living room lately than next to his own wife. While I cried myself to sleep that night I heard him clatter around with glasses in his music room. He seemed to raid his stock of whiskey he kept in there a lot lately.

** Wednesday **

The next morning I woke up to an empty apartment. It was still pretty early so I had no clue where Patrick went, but I didn’t want to think about that at the moment. When I walked into the kitchen to prepare breakfast for myself, I found a note on the fridge.

_ ‘I’m sorry about yesterday, I promise I’ll make it up to you. I made reservations in that new Greek restaurant in town for tonight. I swear I won’t be late, I’ll be home in the late afternoon. You looked breathtakingly beautiful yesterday, wear that dress again for me tonight? I love you.’ _

****

I couldn’t help but smile while reading that, maybe he did take Liz’ advise to heart after all.

   


***

When I came home at 5 Patrick had kept his promise. He was there, waiting for me in the living room with a single red rose, apologizing again and telling me to be ready at 6.30. He was nothing but sweet that evening. The perfect gentleman, holding doors for me, helping me in and out of my jacket, pushing my chair in when I sat down at the restaurant. I even noticed him flirting with me a few times. We had a wonderful date and the fight from the night before seemed to be forgotten.

„Thank you for tonight, Trick. I didn’t feel happy like that in a long time.“, I sighed when we stood side by side in the elevator on our way up to our apartment.

„It’s good to hear that. I was actually worried if I still had it in me.“, he chuckled, but the slight frown on his face told me he wasn’t joking at all.

„Of course, Baby. You are my Prince Charming, remember?“, I tried to lighten the mood, turning my body to him to meet his gaze with mine.

„And who are you? Cinderella? Snow White? As far as I remember there’s not one princess with red hair in any known fairy tale.“, he said, snatching a rogue strand of my bright ginger locks out of my face and tucking it behind my ear, his hand cupping my cheek afterwards while his other arm snaked around my waist, pulling me close.

„I’m Merida. I need no man to live happily ever after.“, I grinned, snaking my arms up and around his neck.

„Is that so?“, he asked, raising an eyebrow.

„No, I lied. I wouldn’t have married you if that was true.“, I breathed and pushed myself up on my tiptoes in order to press my lips to his. He reacted instantly, pulling me even closer with his arm around my waist and tangling his hand in my hair, gently tugging my head in a position that gave him better access. I gasped when I felt his tongue darting out, fighting mine for dominance and overpowering me with ease.

We stumbled out of the elevator and down the hall to our apartment, not being able to let go of each other on the way there. When we reached our front door he had to break away from me shortly to unlock the door which he did very clumsily before pushing it open and pulling me into the hallway of our apartment. He kicked the door shut and I found myself pressed with my back against it as he connected our lips again in a passionate kiss.

He pulled me with him a bit down the hall while trying not to have to detach himself from me. Suddenly I was pressed up against the wall as he used it as leverage to hoist me up on his hips, his hands on my thighs and slowly inching under my dress. I wrapped my legs around his hips and my arms around his neck, pulling him as close as possible when he started trailing his lips down my jaw and neck, nipping and sucking on his way downwards and coaxing little noises of pleasure out of me.

I tangled my hand in his hair, knocking his fedora off in the process, and let a loud gasp tumble out of my mouth when he found my sweet spot, sucking a mark into the sensitive skin of my neck. His hands had found their way under my dress in the meantime. While he rested one hand on my outer thigh to keep me up on his hips, the other hand found it’s way to my inner thigh, slipping beneath the thin fabric of my panties and finally making contact with my aching core. A high pitched moan escaped my lips when he circled my entrance with one finger, pushing it in and curling it against my sweet spot.

„Such a naughty girl, already so damn wet.“, he murmured, his voice raspy against the skin of my shoulder.

„Only for you.“, I breathed, reaching one hand down to rub him through his black jeans. He groaned lowly, resting his head on my shoulder as he inserted a second finger inside my pussy and started rubbing my clit with his thumb. I gasped as I felt the familiar coil in my lower region build up already, he had me on edge like that in no time.

I whined at the loss when he stopped his ministrations, pulling his fingers out and licking them clean of my juices while humming happily at the taste and unbuckling his belt with the other hand. I helped him with his pants, pushing them down along with his boxers just enough so that they wouldn’t be in the way. When the pants went down, his erection sprung free, pressing up against my core through my panties and making the both of us cry out in pleasure.

He didn’t wait to be asked twice, pushing the annoying fabric aside and grabbing his cock in his free hand, positioning it at my entrance and steadily rocking his way inside. When he was fully sheathed, he stilled and rested his forehead on mine, giving me the time to adjust to his girth again after not being filled for such a long time. I cupped his face with my hands and kissed him softly, letting him know I was ready.

He grabbed my hips with both of his hands and started thrusting at a steady pace, almost completely pulling out before he slammed back in, making me cry out in pleasure with every thrust.

„So...tight.“, he growled with clenched teeth, his fingertips digging into my hips over the fabric of my blue dress.

When he picked up his pace even more it didn’t take long for me to feel the coil in my lower region tightening again, racing to my peak with every thrust he gave.

„Come for me, Baby.“, he growled in my ear and sucked another mark on my neck and that was all it took for me to arch my back and cry out in pleasure, his name tumbling from my lips as I came, my pussy clenching around him and pushing him over the edge as he came with a low growl, spilling deep within my core in hot spurts.

When he slipped out of me and put me back on my feet again, my legs were shaking so much that he had to keep me upright with his arms. We were a sweaty and spent mess, but happy as our gazes met and we smiled softly at each other.

„I love you, Riley.“, my husband murmured.

„I love you, too, Patrick.“, I said, still breathing hevily when he gently pulled me along the hallway and into our shared bedroom, helping me out of my clothes and wrapping me up in his arms, holding me all night long.

***

The second half of the week went by without any big incidents. We actually started having our meals together again when we were both at home, sharing light conversation while eating. We even met up for lunch at the local diner on friday. Only a few small arguments clouded the mood between us a bit, but they were solved as fast as they arised and we tried not to let them get to us too much. All in all we had a pretty good rest of the week and I looked forward to tell Liz about our progress at the next appointment on monday.

 


	2. Week Two

** Monday **

 

„Tell me about your week, did you make any progress?“, Liz asked foremost when we sat down across from her on monday afternoon.

„We did actually. We started talking more and having our meals together again when the time allows it.“, I smiled, happy at how the week went.

„That sounds good. Any incidents that are worth mentioning?“

„No, actually...“

„We had sex!“, I blurted, effectively cutting my husband off.

„Riley, that’s private. I really don’t want to talk about that here.“, Patrick said, pinching the bridge of his nose in exasperation.

„I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to blurt it out like that, I just thought it was worth mentioning.“

„Why would it be? I’m sure Liz doesn’t want to know every detail of our love-life.“

„You’re right, Patrick. I don’t want to hear the details, that’s between you two and really doesn’t concern me, but I agree with your wife that it indeed is worth mentioning. I remember you said last week that one of your issues is that you aren’t intimate very much anymore, so this is actually a very big step in your relationship.“, Liz explained, a gentle smile gracing her lips.

„Yeah, he took me out to try a new restaurant in town first and he really put a lot of effort into making the date special. It was like we were in our own little bubble again. I actually don’t know when the last time was I felt so happy and loved. It seems like he really cares for our relationship and tries to make a change for the better.“, I gushed, resting my hand on Patrick’s on the couch between us, squeezing gently. He turned his head to look at me, flashing his bright signature smile. I hadn’t seen such a genuinely happy smile on his face in a long time.

„I see you grew a lot closer over the past week. That’s great, you’re making great progress. Not many couples manage to move so fast in a healthy way. Keep it up like that. I suggest you even take it a step further and show yourselves in public again.“, Liz concluded.

„Yeah, the media are pretty much on our heels nowadays. I actually lost count on how many articles I’ve seen about a possible divorce just because I keep my wife out of the spotlight.“, Patrick sighed.

„Don’t worry, Baby. Don’t let that get to you. They just speculate, because you’re not taking me with you everywhere you go like you used to. They don’t know I have my own little business and just don’t have the time to follow you everywhere anymore. But I actually like to have my privacy.“, I tried to calm my husband down a bit, placing my hand on his knee and rubbing soothing circles into his thigh with my thumb.

„Listen to your wife, Patrick, she’s right. Don’t let the rumours get to you. I’m not saying you should take your relationship and private life completely out in the public, all I’m saying is make appearances as a couple from time to time. Show them you’re still strong and don’t let the gossip factory boil over.“, Liz advised.

„Actually, Pete’s having a party at his local  _ Angel & Kings _ club on friday if you’re up for it.“, Patrick mumbled.

„Patrick Martin Stumph, are you asking me on a date at our marriage counseling appointment?“, I giggled.

„Yeah, I guess.“, he chuckled.

„I’d love to go with you.“, I said, leaning in to kiss his cheek. Meanwhile Liz watched us, smiling gently while taking her notes.

***

Later that evening we ordered takeout and made ourselves comfortable on the couch in the living room, watching  _ Ghostbusters _ .

„Did you know that you’re actually the only person I ever watched this movie with?“, I asked while putting the box of my finished meal on the coffee table.

„Really? I watched it so many times I lost count of with whom I watched it.“, he chuckled.

„Do you remember when we were sixteen and you showed me that movie for the first time? You were so smitten with it.“, I laughed.

„I was. But I was more smitten with you.“, he grinned, leaning in to kiss my cheek.

„How did it come to this? That we need marriage counseling I mean.“, I sighed.

„I don’t know, Riles. I really don’t know, but we’ll get better. We have help and we work on it and we already made a lot of progress. I won’t give up without a fight, I promise.“, he murmured, resting his arm on the couch behind my back.

„I will fight for us, too.“, I said quietly, leaning into his side and resting my head on his shoulder.

„Why didn’t you tell Liz about the fight last week?“, he broke the comfortable silence after a few minutes.

„Why didn’t you tell her yourself?“, I countered.

„I waited for you to tell her.“

„You know Liz is there to help both of us, you can tell her stuff, too, if you want to.“

„I know, Babe, I just didn’t know if you actually wanted to tell her about it.“

„Don’t think about me next time, when you have something to talk about just open up to her, that’s what she’s there for.“

„Yeah, you’re right. So why didn’t you tell her?“

„I don’t know. We made so much progress last week, I didn’t want to put that in the shadow of a stupid fight. Maybe we should have told her though, for closure.“

„Maybe.“, he sighed, wrapping his arm around my waist and squeezing me tighter against his side.

„This feels good. I missed your warmth.“, I murmured.

„I missed  _ you _ .“, he whispered, turning his head to place a kiss on the top of my head.

„I missed you, too.“, I mumbled, letting myself being lulled to sleep by my husband’s warmth and the rhythm of his steady breathing.

** Friday **

****

„Smiley Riley!“, Pete yelled over the ongoing party noises when he spotted Patrick and me at the entrance of his club. He came bouncing towards us, wrapping me up in a big bear hug.

„Long time no see, how have you been?“, he asked when he let go of me.

„I’m good, thanks.“, I grinned.

„Sweet. Meagan’s somewhere here, too, she’s looking forward to catch up with you.“, Pete said.

„Nice. I’m gonna go find her then.“, I beamed.

„Wait, Riles! Andy and Joe wanna see you, too. We haven’t seen you in such a long time. Is this little Lunchbox here still treating you right?“, he grinned, slinging his arm around my husband’s shoulder and pulling him into his side, patting him on the chest with the other hand.

„Yeah, he’s the best.“, I said, not meeting Pete’s eyes. He raised his eyebrows in confusion, but thankfully let it slide.

„You know what, Trickster, you really should take your wife out with you a lot more. It would be a shame to waste any opportunity to show off that ravishing beauty.“, Pete teased.

„Stop flirting with my girl, Pete.“, Patrick chuckled, knowing well enough that this was just his best friend’s way at expressing his friendship towards me.

„Someone has to. Now enough with this small talk, off to the guys!“, Pete bellowed, grabbing us by our wrists and dragging us behind him.

Andy and Joe greeted us with warm hugs when we reached their private booth in a corner of the club where the music wasn’t as loud so you could actually have normal conversations without screaming your lungs out. Suddenly a pair of soft hands was put over my eyes, blinding me.

„Guess who?“, I heard a familiar jovial voice in my ear.

„I don’t know, Donald Trump?“, I teased.

„You bitch!“, Meagan gasped, bursting out in laughter as she removed her hands form my eyes.

I turned around and hugged her and then Joe’s wife Marie who stood right next to Meagan.

„I missed you guys.“, I sighed, smiling softly and them.

„Yeah yeah, c’mon Riles, time for drinks. I heard Patrick’s driving home tonight?“, Marie said as they pulled me along to sit down at our booth.

I enjoyed catching up and drinking with the girls for a while, on the verge of being tipsy when Meagan stopped in her tracks unexpectedly.

„Isn’t this your wedding song?“, she yelped. I took a moment to concentrate on the music and realized that they were indeed playing the opening notes of _ Can’t Help Falling In Love by Elvis Presley _ . That was actually not only our wedding song, but the song Patrick first slow danced with me to on our first date and later on our first homecoming dance as a couple. I had declared it as our song in that moment.

„This song is for all the lovebirds at the party.“, I heard Pete’s voice through the speakers. It seemed like that dork had taken over the music system of the club.

„I’m talking about you Trickster, ask your wife for a fucking dance.“, he added after a few seconds, the crowd cheering.

„I’m sorry Ladies, but I have to go dance with my husband.“, I excused myself from our booth, standing up and not so gracefully making my way over to where Patrick was still mingling with his friends.

„Go get him!“, Marie hollered while Meagan cheered loudly, making me smile brightly. I loved those girls.

„Excuse me.“, I piped up, tapping Patrick on the shoulder to get his attention.

„I wanna dance.“, I smile when he turned around.

„Then go dance.“, he said, confusion evident on his face.

„No, I wanna dance with you, Dummy.“, I laughed, stretching my hand out for him to take.

„Uhm, no thanks?“, he said, dodging my hand as I was instantly sobered up by the pang of hurt in my chest, a deep frown forming on my face.

„Why? It’s our song.“, I tried persuading him.

„Yeah, that doesn’t mean I have to dance with you to it everytime it’s played somewhere.“, he said sharply.

„Seriously, when was the last time you danced with me?“, I asked, getting slightly irritated.

„Can we talk about this later, Riley? I don’t have time for you right now.“, Patrick sighed, nodding his head in his friends’ direction.

„Fine.“, I mumbled, taking a deep breath to keep the pain in my chest at bay before turning on my heel and walking back to the girls who just stared at me dumbfounded.

„We’re gonna go dance with you!“, Marie announced when the music quickly changed to a more upbeat song. She pulled me along in the direction of the dance floor while Meagan smacked Patrick on the back of his head with her purse when she walked past him.

„Jerk!“, she called after him before turning in the bar’s direction to get new drinks for us.

My gaze met Pete’s across the dancefloor where he was still standing at the DJ pult, his face scrunched up in confusion. He gave me a look that clearly said  _ ‘What the hell?’ _ and I just sighed and shrugged, silently telling him to let it slide even though I knew he wouldn’t. At this moment Meagan returned from the bar, passing Marie and me our fresh drinks. Thankful for being able to numb the pain of being turned down by my own husband, I took a big gulp, coughing a bit at the burn of the alcohol in my throat.

„Excuse me Miss, I’m going to have to ask you to leave. You’re making the other girls look bad.“, I suddenly heard another familiar voice behind me. Turning around I spotted none other than Brendon Urie himself.

„Beebo!“, I squealed, hugging him tightly. I hadn’t seen that dork in such a long time.

„Hiya, Smiley Riley.“, he grinned.

„That pickup line was so bad. I can’t believe you really just said that.“, I laughed.

„Yeah, that sounded way better in my head. Anyways, care to dance?“, he chuckled when the music turned to a slower song again.

„Yes, finally!“, I beamed, placing my hand on his shoulder and the other in his with him placing his free hand politely high on my waist. Clumsily we started swaying to the music, not caring about how we looked, but caring even more about having a good time.

Suddenly Brendon was pulled back and away from me. I stumbled forwards when his hand was ripped out of mine, but luckily I was able to catch myself to not fall face-first on the floor.

„Hands off of my wife!“, Patrick roared, all of a sudden standing protectively in front of me.

„Dude, chill. We were just dancing.“, Brendon defended himself.

„I don’t fucking care what you were  _ just _ doing, you had your hands all over her, asshole! Dammit, she’s my girl! She’s  _ mine _ , do you hear me?! No one gets to touch her except for me!“, Patrick was full on screaming now, attracting the attention of the people around us.

His face was bright red with anger and he was honestly scaring me shitless.

„Patrick, did you forget to put in your contacts or something? It’s me, Brendon, I would never do something like that.“, Brendon tried to calm my husband down, but remained unsuccessful. Patrick narrowed his eyes, hateful gaze trained on Brendon. He was breathing heavily, his nostrils flaring.

Suddenly he charged, tackling Brendon to the ground and trying to swing his fists at him, but Brendon thankfully dodged them, shoving Patrick off of him and jumping to his feet in no time.

„Dude, what the fuck?! Are you fucking crazy?!“, Brendon yelled, having enough with Patrick’s antics. When my husband swung his fist again, hitting Brendon in the stomach so hard that he toppled over, coughing violently, I broke out of my frozen state, lunging forward to grab Patrick by his elbow before he could hit Brendon again. I tried pulling him back, screaming and begging for him to stop, but he didn’t even seem to hear me, his furious gaze still trained on Brendon as he stood as solid as a brick wall.

Finally my cries of help were heard, when two strong pairs of arms grabbed my husband and dragged him outside as he got kicked out by the club’s security. I was lost there standing on the dancefloor alone, looking like a panicked and shaking mess.

„You sure everything’s fine between you two?“, I suddenly heard Pete’s voice right next to me.

„Obviously nothing’s fine, but I don’t want to talk about it. We’re just gonna go home, I’m sorry for what happened.“, I said with tears streaming down my face.

„He doesn’t hurt you, dies he? You know you can stay here with us, right? We can help you.“, Pete said, a worried frown forming on his face.

„No Pete, that’s not the problem, I promise. I should go after him, I-I’m so sorry.“, I mumbled.

„Okay Riles, but if you need something, anything, even if it’s just someone to talk to, I’m here for you.“, he announced.

„Thanks, Pete.“, I said before turning and running for the exit, barely keeping myself together.

***

When I walked out into the fresh night air, I spotted my husband sitting on the curb in front of the club with his head in his hands.

„We’re going home.“, I told him coldly while walking past him. Making my way to the car, I heard him shuffle after me. I tossed him the car keys and got into the passengers side of Patrick’s sleek black mustang, waiting for him to get in and start the engine.

After driving for a while in tense silence, Patrick suddenly pulled over at the side of the deserted road and stopped the engine. Taking a deep breath he turned his head to finally look at me, searching for my gaze, but I refused to look at him.

„I-I’m sorry.“, he stuttered quietly.

„Sorry doesn’t quíte undo what you just did.“, I scoffed, crossing my arms over my chest.

„I don’t know what came over me. I didn’t recognize Brendon from afar and when I did, I had already lost control over myself. I just saw this potential rival touching my wife and something inside me snapped. I didn’t mean to hurt anyone and I especially didn’t mean to scare you. I really am sorry.“, he sighed, eyes downcast.

„Good, you should be sorry.“, I said, uncrossing my arms again and finally meeting his gaze with a strict look.

„Riley, please forgive me.“, he begged, reaching for my hand. I didn’t pull back when he grabbed it and raised it to his lips to press a kiss on my knuckles.

„I accept your apology, but you should ask Brendon for his forgiveness, too.“, I requested, gently placing my hand on his shoulder.

„I will call him first thing tomorrow morning, I promise.“, he said, placing his hand on top of mine.

We sat in the car in silence for a few minutes, just thinking and processing the events iof the evening.

„I have to admit it was actually kinda hot.“, I spoke quietly, breaking the silence.

„I mean, not the fact that you almost beat up Brendon, but seeing you jealous and overprotective like that, calling me your girl and stuff. Of course it scared me at first, but in hindsight it was a rather big turn on. I didn’t know you still had it in you. I didn’t expect such an open display of dominance.“, I added, dropping my voice a little lower.

„Are you saying you like me showing ‘em who you belong to?“, he murmured with a joking hint, tilting my chin up with his fingers to look him in the eyes that had darkened significantly.

„Maybe.“, I grinned, leaning over the center console to meet him halfway in a passionate kiss that quickly turned rough when he asked for entrance with his tongue. I grabbed him by the collar of his jacket and pulled him as close as possible with the gear lever uncomfortably sitting between us.

He reached over and unfastened my seatbelt while still kissing me roughly.

„C’mere.“, he mumbled when we broke away for air, suddenly grabbing my waist and lifting me onto his lap so that I was straddling him. I yelped in surprise when he did so, but started laughing in delight as soon as I realized what his intention was.

„I want you.“, I whsipered when I started kissing and nipping his jaw and neck, his grip on my hips tightening as he groaned lowly.

„Wait, Riley! In the car?“, he asked.

„I can’t wait ‘til we’re home.“, I murmured, rocking my hips into his and coaxing a low growl out of his chest when he pressed me into him by my hips.

„It seems you can’t wait, too, huh?“, I chuckled when I felt him hard against my thigh.

„I feel like I’m gonna explode if I’m not inside you within the next few minutes.“, Patrick mumbled, his hips jerking up against my core, making me gasp loudly. He trailed one of his hands up my bare leg, bunching up my skirt with the other.

„No panties?“, he groaned when his fingers made contact with my bare core, already wet and aching for him.

„I was kinda hoping to get lucky again.“, I grinned, letting out a high pitched moan when he pressed the heel of his palm against my clit, rubbing me just the right way.

„Well, you are.“, he grinned and connected our lips again, but cutting the kiss short to trail his lips along my neck and collarbone, sucking marks into the delicate skin.

„Trick, please, I want you! Now!“, I gasped.

„What do you want me to do, Princess? I need you to say it.“, he ordered softly, a shiver running down my spine at that.

„I want you to fuck me!“, I cried out, causing him to stop his ministrations on my core, gripping my hip tightly with his other hand.

„Look at me, Riley.“, he growled and I complied.

„I don’t just fuck. Understood?“, he demanded in a dangerous tone and started unbuckling his belt.

„Answer me.“, he ordered when I just nodded frantically.

„Y-yes, Sir.“, I gasped, completely subjugating myself to his dominant antics.

„Good girl.“, he murmured and freed his cock out of the confines of his jeans. I reached for him and stroked him with my hand, coaxing a soft string of curse words out of him. Finally, he lifted me up and I positioned him at my entrance, slowly sinking down on him when he started pushing down on my hips carefully. I purred in delight when he immediately lifted me up and pushed me back down again, jerking his hips up to meet mine halfway.

I tried helping him, rocking my hips against his with every thrust, a high pitched moan tumbling from my lips when he bit down on my shoulder. I snaked my arms around his neck, running a hand through his fedoraless hair, gripping the silky strands and tugging when I felt his chest rumble against mine as a low growl escaped his lungs. He sped up, his pace increasing in roughness until he was pounding into me as relentless as our position in the limited space of the sports car allowed.

I was a moaning mess, not able to comprehend anything happening around me other than the fact that I was racing towards my peak faster than I ever thought possible.

„B-baby, don’t stop! I-I’m close!“, I squeaked, my legs starting to shake when he rubbed my clit with the heel of his palm again.

„Let go, Princess, I’m right behind you.“, he groaned through gritted teeth.

He barely finished his sentence when my walls clamped down on his cock, my body trembling in his arms and wave after wave of pleasure rushing through me as I came hard with a cry of his name. I hardly even noticed him stilling and finishing deep within my core with a feral growl.

We sat wrapped around each other in the car, a tangled and sweaty mess, just enjoying each other’s presence while catching our breaths.

„I don’t wanna let go, I wanna stay like this. You’re so warm and comfy.“, I whined, running my hand through his messy hair.

„We have to, I still have to drive us home.“, he mumbled against my neck, his voice muffled by the sensitive skin.

„You sure you’ll be able to?“, I teased.

„Fuck you.“, he chuckled, raising his head to meet my gaze, a loving glint in his eyes.

„I’m good, thanks. You already did a good job at that.“, I shot back.

„What did I tell you about that?“, he sighed, a soft smile gracing his lips.

„So what did you do just now? Correct me if I’m wrong, but I actually feel well-fucked.“, I said, smiling to let him know I was just teasing.

„I don’t just fuck you, I make love to you. And if there ever comes a time where I stop making love to you and only just fuck you, you should send me off on my way to hell.“, he grinned, but his voice was laced with a serious undertone.

„Noted. But you’re pretty good at making love plus I love you very much, so I don’t see me sending you to hell anytime soon.“, I said, softly cupping his face in my hands and stroking his cheeks with my thumbs.

„I love you, too.“, he sighed and leaned in to kiss me softly. Suddenly I felt him twitch inside my core.

„Okay, you better get off of me or I might not be able to keep myself under control.“, he ordered playfully, lifting me off of him and helping me back in the passengers seat.

„I’m already looking forward to get home.“, I hummed blissfully, making him chuckle when he started the car.

 


	3. Week Three

** Monday **

****

„Patrick, you seem like something is bothering you. Do you want to talk about something?“, Liz asked halfway through the appointment. I had already told her that we hadn’t had a fight and were intimate again in the week before. She was happy to hear about our progress again, but noticed that Patrick was awfully quiet and fidgety today, hence her question.

„Yeah, actually there was a fight this week, just not exactly between Riley and me.“, he said quietly.

„Tell me about it.“, Liz demanded softly, but Patrick hesitated, seeming to be very unsure of himself. I gently squeezed his shoulder, encouraging him to go on.

„S-so we were at this party on Friday and my wife wanted to dance with me when they played our song, but I turned her down very rudely, which I regret deeply, but that’s not what I want to talk about, her friend actually put me in my place for that. So Riley went on the dancefloor with her friends and a little while later I saw her slow dancing with another man. He was actually a friend of ours, but I didn’t recognize him from afar. A-and they weren’t even dancing very closely. But still something inside me snapped and I lost control over myself. I marched over and pulled him off of her and screamed at him to get his hands off of my girl. I-I don’t understand what came over me, because when I recognized him I still couldn’t stop myself and I-I attacked him, tackling him to the ground and hitting him in the stomach when he managed to push me off. I don’t know why I did that, I just felt this overwhelming rage boiling inside of me, I just couldn’t stop myself. I mean, I made a scene in front of a lot of people and I almost beat up a friend of mine and scared my wife in the process. I-I don’t understand what happened, normally I’m not like that. I-I never was a violent or very jealous guy.“, he explained the situation, his eyes glistening with unshed tears, showing how devastated he was about the whole situation.

I wrapped my arms around him from the side, rubbing soothing cricles on his back when the tears finally overflowed.

„No, Baby, don’t cry. I forgave you, I’m not afraid of you, I promise. And you called Brendon and he accepted your apology, too. There’s nothing to worry about.“, I tried to calm my husband down.

„I-I’m so s-sorry. I-I just want to u-understand what’s wrong with m-me.“, he stuttered, whiping the tears out of his face with one hand.

„I think I know what’s  _ wrong _ with you.“, Liz said, air quoting the word ‘wrong’.

„P-please help me, I’m scared that I will loose control again. What if I do something even worse? What if I loose control towards my wife? I don’t wanna be a husband who beats his own wife.“, Patrick sobbed quietly.

„You won’t, I trust you.“, I murmured soothingly.

„You don’t know that, Riley!“, he said sharply.

„She knows, Patrick.“, Liz said, his full attention instantly snapping back to her.

„B-but how?“, he mumbled.

„Who do you think is to be blamed for the problems in your marriage?“, Liz asked out of the blue.

„Why do you wanna know that?“, Patrick asked, confusion evident in his voice.

„Just answer the question.“, Liz said gently. Patrick looked down at his lap, hesitating to answer.

„Why the hesitation, do you-...?“

„Me. I-I’m blaming myself.“, he cut Liz off, not meeting her eyes and even surprising me with his answer.

„And there you have your answer.“, Liz said smugly.

„What do you mean? I don’t understand.“, I said, a confused frown forming on my face.

„Your husband suffers from the severe fear of losing you, Riley.“, Liz explained, but that didn’t really help me with my confusion.

„I failed you as a husband. I vowed to love and cherish you in good times and in bad times and here I am, constantly dissappointing and hurting you.“, Patrick mumbled, whiping another stray tear from his face.

„And that’s where your sudden jealousy is coming from, Patrick. You don’t want to lose your wife, especially not to antoher man. You are afraid that she’ll realize she doesn’t want to be with you anymore one day.“, Liz explained.

„Yeah, I guess that’s it.“, Patrick said quietly.

„Baby, you’re not the only one to blame for everything that went wrong. We both have our package to carry, we’re both equally guilty. I’m not planning on leaving you anytime soon, I promise.“, I murmured while still rubbing his back, trying to calm him down.

„Thank you, Liz. For everything you did for us so far.“, Patrick said, finally looking up at her.

„But I didn’t do anything. You did all of that on your own, I just pushed you in the right direction.“, Liz said with finality, smiling gently and closing her notebook.

***

Later that evening, I stood in the kitchen, washing the dishes of the dinner we had beforehand. My husband had dissappeard to the bathroom about ten minutes ago and I heard him rummaging in there since then. Just as I was finished with the dishes and dried my hands on a kitchen towel, I felt a pair of arms snake around my waist from behind.

„Finished?“, Patrick murmured, slightly bowing down to rest his chin on my shoulder.

„Yeah, finally. I can’t wait to soak in the warm water of a relaxing bath.“, I sighed.

„I noticed you’re pretty tense today. C’mon, I already prepared a bath for you.“, he said, gently steering me in the bathroom’s direction with his hand on the small of my back. 

Letting him lead me through the doorway, I already smelled the familiar scent of my cherry blossom bubble bath. Sighing heavily, I immediately started shedding my clothes piece by piece, feeling my husband’s eyes on me in the dimmed light of the bathroom.

„I-I’m just gonna go and let you relax.“, he mumbled and turned for the door.

„Trick, wait!“, I called after him, making him stop in his tracks and turn around again, looking at me expectantly.

„Join me.“, I smiled, watching as his lips twitched up in a gentle smile in return. Taking a few slow steps towards me, he gently cupped my face with his hands and kissed me softly, resting his forehead on mine afterwards.

„I don’t deserve you.“, he whispered, his hands trailing down the bare skin of the sides of my upper body so he could snake his arms around my waist and pull me into him.

„Shut up.“, I chuckled, resting my arms around his neck to properly hug him back.

He buried his face in the juncture of my neck and shoulder breathed in, deeply inhaling my scent.

„I can’t get enough of you.“, he said, his voice muffled by my skin.

„The water’s getting cold, Trick.“, I laughed when he suddenly snaked his hands up my back and unhooked my bra, making me yelp in surprise. He raised his head to look at me, a bright smile gracing his lips.

„C’mon, let’s get in already.“, I grinned and detached myself from him in order to take off the rest of my clothes. I dipped my foot into the bathtub, feeling the water’s temperature was just to my liking. Slipping in I sighed deeply as I sunk into the warm water, waiting for Patrick to strip out of his clothes. When he noticed me watching him, he slowed down and started swaying his hips playfully, making a show for me. I laughed and cheered softly, making him laugh in return. Finally, he slipped into the bathtub behind me, pulling me into him to sit between his legs with my back to his chest, resting my head back on his shoulder.

„This feels nice.“, I murmured, sighing deeply again.

„Yeah, we definitely need to do this more often.“, Patrick answered, softly trailing his lips along my neck and shoulder.

„I love you.“, I mumbled sleepily, completely relaxing in his arms.

„I love you, too.“, he whispered against my skin.

We spent a long while in comfortable silence, just relaxing and enjoying the feeling of our bodys against one another. I was slowly but surely slipping into a pieceful slumber in my husband’s arms when he gently nudged me awake.

„C’mon Babe, let’s go to bed. The water’s getting cold.“, he said quietly, helping me out of the bathtub and tossing me a towel.

When we had both dried off, Patrick took my hand and lead me out of the bathroom and to the bedroom, briefly rummaging through my drawer and tossing me a pair of pajamas, slipping into a pair of boxers and a shirt while I put the pajamas on. Crawling under the covers, my husband pulled me into him and I curled myself around his body, resting my head on his chest while he wrapped his arms around me. Rubbing soothing circles into my back with his hand, I drifted off to sleep, surrounded by his warmth.

„Are you awake?“, I suddenly heard him whisper in my half-asleep state.

„Holy smokes, I missed you.“, he whispered, thinking I wouldn’t hear him in my sleep.

„And I’m sorry for fucking up this marriage. I honestly don’t understand why you’re not leaving me, but I couldn’t be more thankful for that. I might not deserve you, but I need you and I wouldn’t be where I am today if it weren’t for you. I love you.“

Shaken out of my sleepy state by his words, I reached up and cupped his cheek, making him jump. I pulled his face down to mine and kissed him softly.

„You didn’t fuck up. I love you and I’m not going to leave you.“, I told him, meeting his gaze with a serious look in my eyes to get him to understand that I meant what I said.

„I actually didn’t mean for you to hear that.“, he sighed.

„Well, I heard it. Stop beating yourself up for something that isn’t your fault. We’re not at the end yet, we’re still fighting and we’re gonna push through, okay?“, I softly reprimanded him.

„Okay.“, he said, finally seeming to understand.

„But still, thank you for sticking by. I would be nothing without you.“, he added after taking a deep breath.

„I would be nothing without you, too.“, I smiled.

„We both know that’s a lie, but thanks for boosting my ego.“, he chuckled, coaxing a small chuckle out of me, too.

„Go to sleep, Stumph.“, I ordered playfully.

„You too, Stumph.“, he countered, both of us bursting out in laughter. It felt good to be with him that way again, just carelessly enjoying each other’s presence. I really missed that. _ I missed him. I missed the man I married all those years ago. _

** Sunday **

****

I had asked Patrick to do the dishes that slowly were piling up in the kitchen before I left for work in the morning of the day before our next appointment with Liz. I thought he would be home all day, so he would’ve been able to do that little bit of housework. He didn’t even have to wash the plates and cutlery himself. All he had to do was put the dirty dishes into the dishwasher and put the clean ones in the cupboards.

I came home from work later than normally, because my last appointment of the day took longer than planned. Patrick wasn’t home. He hadn’t left a note so I didn’t know where he went. When I walked into the kitchen to get a glass of water, I discovered that the piles of dirty dishes still littered the counter. With no husband present to yell at, I got to work in the kitchen, angrily grumbling to myself.

By the time he walked through the front door I had cleaned the whole apartment by myself. I was exhausted and angry.

„Oh, hey Babe. How was work?“, Patrick asked nonchalantly when he spotted me in the doorway to the living from with my arms crossed over my chest.

„Are you kidding me?“, I snapped.

„W-what?“, he asked, a confused frown forming on his face.

„Didn’t you forget something?“, I answered, my anger slowly boiling up inside me.

„Yeah, good evening to you, too.“, he grumbled, getting irritated himself.

„Don’t fucking sass me right now! I asked you to do do the dishes and when I came home from work, tired and exhausted, you didn’t do a damn thing! I cleaned the whole apartment by myself!“, I yelled, not able to contain my anger any longer.

„I just forgot to do them, okay? It’s not a big deal!“, my husband said, his voice raising in volume, too.

„Not a big deal?! Are you serious right now?!“, I snapped, my voice raising in pitch.

„What is your fucking problem, Riley?! It’s just dishes, I’ll just do them later!“, he bellowed, his face scrunching up in anger.

„Are you not listening?! I just said I already did them?!“

„And how is that my fault?! I didn’t ask you to do them!“

„I was cleaning the whole apartment, why the fuck would I just leave them in the kitchen, littering the counter?!“

„Holy smokes, just stop bothering me about such irrelevant stuff! It’s just dishes!“

„This is not about the fucking dishes!“, I screamed, taking a few angry steps towards him.

„Oh yeah, what is this about then?“, he asked sarcastically, taking a few steps closer himself.

„This is about me working myself into exhaustion all day and having to do all the housework by myself when I come home! You’re on break right now! You could at least do the little things I ask you to do! It’s not like you do anything other than barricading yourself in your fucking music room all day!“

At this point we were standing very close to each other, screaming in each other’s faces.

„Then just quit your fucking job, it’s not like we need the money! I’m busy with my music, I don’t have time for your housework!“, he boomed, making me stop in my tracks.

„What the fuck did you just say?“, I asked in a dangerously low tone, not giving him time to answer afterwards.

„I’m not your little housemaid! Is that why I’m still allowed to live here?! So you have someone to clean up after you while you sit in your music room all day doing whatever?! Guess what, music is not everything! I’m your fucking wife, not some slave you can keep for housework and for you to have something to fuck when-..“, I was cut off by a sharp sting in my left cheek where his palm had made contact with my face.

The silence was deafening. We were staring at each other in shock, both of us breathing heavily, his eyes darting between his hand and myself. I reached up to gently touch my sore cheek. I couldn’t believe he had actually slapped me. Narrowing my eyes at him, I turned and stormed off to the bedroom with him hot on my heels.

„Riley, wait!“, he yelled after me, but I escaped just in time to slam the door shut and lock it without him reaching me.

I leaned with my back against the door, slowly sliding down so I was sitting on the floor, my body shaking with violent sobs as I broke down with the realization of what exactly just happened. 

„Riley, please open up.“, I heard Patrick knocking on the door, but I ignored him.

„P-please talk to me.“, he begged, voice laced in desperation.

„I-I’m sorry...I didn’t mean to...I don’t know what...“, he tried, but his voice broke, failing him as he broke down in a sobbing mess on the other side of the door.


	4. Week Four, Part One

**Monday**

 

„What went wrong?“, Liz asked as soon as we sat down across from her.

„H-how do you know something went wrong?“, I asked in confusion.

„Last week you were glowing with happiness and now you’re sitting as far away from each other as possible. Riley, you’re cowered into your corner of the couch, it almost seems like you’re terrified of your husband.“, she said softly, leaning forward to rest her elbows on her knees.

 

„We actually had a pretty good week.“, I mumbled.

„Until what happened?“, Liz inquired.

„Until we had a huge fight yesterday.“, I said quietly, eyes downcast.

 

„What happened?“, she asked.

„He forgot to do the dishes and I had to clean the whole apartment by myself when I came home from work. I was exhausted and angry and I blew up on him when he came home. We screamed at each other for a while until...until he...he...“

„I slapped her!“, Patrick suddenly blurted, shocking even Liz.

 

„Seriously?“, she asked incredulously, her eyebrows shooting up.

„I-I don’t know w-what came over me. I felt this deep boiling rage inside of me again and I was so angry at her even though she was right. I-I said some things I deeply regret and I lost control again. This...this is a nightmare. Just what I was so afraid could happen has happened. She’s my wife, I vowed to love and cherish her. I’m supposed to protect her and now I’m the one she needs protection from.“, Patrick said, his broken voice showing exactly how devastated he was. He leaned forward, taking his head in his hands as quiet sobs shook his body.

 

„I have to admit, I didn’t expect something like that. You made so much progress in such a short time, I really thought this would be an easy case.“, Liz sighed.

„I-I’m so sorry.“, Patrick sobbed quietly.

„Riley, what do you have to say to this?“, she asked.

„I’m angry and I’m hurt and I have to admit that I am a little bit scared, because I really didn’t expect him to lay a finger on me that way. I don’t know what’s going on with him, but that’s not like him. That was so out of character, I don’t understand what’s happening with him, but I want to understand so I can help him.“, I said quietly, Patrick’s gaze shooting in my direction in surprise.

 

„So you want to give your husband another chance.“, Liz stated.

„I don’t know. I-I need time to think I guess.“, I mumbled.

„Please don’t leave me.“, Patrick winced next to me, making me finally meet his teary-eyed gaze.

„I-I’m so, so incredibly sorry, p-please forgive m-me. I-I’ll do a-anything.“, he stuttered, full on begging at that point.

„You’re regretting slapping me, I can see that in your reaction. I saw it the moment you realized what you did. I know you, so I know that you’re loathing yourself in self-hatred right now, too.“, I said.

 

„What are you trying to say, Riley?“, Liz asked, trying to steer the conversation forwards.

„I’m saying that I’m going to forgive you, Patrick, but if you ever pull a stunt like that again, I will file for divorce. This is your last chance.“, I said with finality.

„R-really?“, Patrick asked, seemingly not believing his luck.

 

„Yeah, really.“, I said, a hesitant smile gracing my lips. He reached for my hand and I didn’t pull away. Pulling me a little closer, he raised my hand to his lips and placed a longing kiss on my knuckles.

„Thank you.“, he breathed.

 

***

 

When we came home, Patrick immediately retreated to his music room where I heard him start raiding his whiskey storage again. The drive home was tense to say the least. I knew he regretted slapping me deeply and I forgave him, we had sorted it out with Liz’ help, but what he did still was a huge betrayal to me and I needed time until I could fully trust him again.

I sighed and made my way into the living room, grabbing a bottle of wine and a big glass from the kitchen on the way. I longed for nothing more than a glass or two of my favourite sweet white wine and a good old _Disney_ movie.

 

Halfway through _Robin Hood_ and my fourth full glass of wine, the movie slowly slipped my attention when I heard the muffled sounds of my husband playing our grand piano in the room next door. I didn’t recognize the song, but I could tell he was extremely unfocused with how many wrong notes he hit and parts he tried to correct, mostly failing them again.

Blame it on the amount of alcohol that was swirling through my system, making me lightheaded and giving me that familiar warm and fuzzy feeling inside, but I contemplated on checking on him. I might have been severely intoxicated, but he still was my husband after all and I was seriously worrying about him. I knew what he had done was still killing him inside.

 

Eyeing the door that lead to his music room adjacent to the living room, I convinced myself that he needed me. Giggling quietly to myself, I stood up and walked in his direction with a slight stagger in my step. I quietly opened the door, seeing Patrick sitting at the piano with his back to me. He hadn’t noticed me yet, deep in concentration as he was playing and scribbling away on a sheet in between parts. He was in the middle of writing a song.

As quietly as possible in my tipsy state, I sneaked over to him and snaked my arms around his neck from behind, resting my chin on his shoulder. He tensed up in surprise and fumbled to get the piano sheet he was working on out of my sight.

 

„Hey there. Am I not allowed to see that?“, I asked with a slight slur.

„Not finished yet.“, he mumbled drunkenly.

Releasing him from my grip, I staggered to the side, holding myself upright on the closed lid of the piano. Noticing the half finished bottle of whiskey standing on the lid, I turned to him just to catch him watching me.

 

„What‘re you doin’ere?“, Patrick slurred.

„I was so lonely out there watching movies and drinking that delicious white wine all by myself.“, I giggled.

„Wanna stay?“, he asked with a gentle smile.

„Can I? You’re not even gonna notice me, I swear!“, I smiled brightly, crouching down and climbing under the piano while giggling drunkenly.

 

„Babe, what?“, Patrick giggled.

„Play for me. I’ll stay down here so you won’t notice me!“, I yelled from under the piano.

„Crazy girl.“, he chuckled, but started playing a soft tune nonetheless.

 

After a while of him miraculously not messing up the tune he was playing in his drunken state and me quietly humming along and randomly giggling from time to time from my hiding spot, I got a little bored. Looking around for something to do, I spotted my husband’s legs behind the pedals of the piano. Giggling to myself again, I crawled forward on my hands and knees. Squeezing myself past the pedals, I stopped kneeling between Patrick’s legs. He had yet to notice me in his drunken daze, so I gently rested my hands on his knees and slowly trailed them up his thighs.

He jumped in surprise and hit a few very off-key sounding notes before he stopped playing altogether, looking down at me in confusion.

„Baby, I missed you out there. You left me to drink that bottle of wine all by myself and now I’m drunk and so fucking horny. I would literally let you do anything to me.“, I murmured, dropping my voice to a seductive kind of tone.

His breath hitched and a low groan tumbled from his lips when my hands came in contact with the hardening buldge between his legs, gently rubbing him through his jeans. I quickly got to work on his belt and zipper, tucking my hand inside to free him from his jeans and boxers.

 

„Riley.“, he gasped when my fingers closed around his cock, not able to completely reach around his thick shaft. His eyes fell shut as I pumped him a few times until he was fully erect.

Gently wrapping my hand around his base, I slowly lowered my head to place a gentle kiss on his tip. His breath hitched when my lips wrapped around his cock, gently sucking on the tip at first.

„M-more.“, he moaned and I complied, relaxing the muscles of my throat to not choke on his thick girth as I took him as deep as I could. I started bobbing my head as he tangled one of his hands in my hair at the back of my skull. Slowing down the movements of my head severely, I used my tongue to trace the throbbing vein on the underside of his cock.

 

Patrick moaned and his hand tightened in my hair, his thighs trembling where they were spread on the piano stool. A string of curse words escaped his lips when I hollowed my cheeks and started sucking him harshly. I bobbed my head a little faster again, humming at the precum dripping on my tongue. My husband’s eyes shot open as he took in a sharp breath when I used my free hand to gently massage his balls. He looked down, watching his flushed length dissappear into my mouth over and over again. I moaned around him, causing him to moan loudly as I sucked a little harder.

He bit his lip and curled his fingers even tighter in my hair. I pulled almost all the way off, just sucking at his tip and using my hand to stroke him. Patrick groaned, his balls tightening. I hummed around his tip, my tongue swirling around him before licking right across the slit. He closed his eyes tightly again, my name tumbling from his lips in a loud moan as his hips jerked up and he came down my throat. I swallowed everything down, giving a few kitten licks to his tip until he shooed me away, tucking himself back into his boxers when he slumped forward on his seat.

 

I let go of him, still a drunkenly giggling mess as I looked up at him, but I had to admit that our actions sobered me up a whole of a lot.

„C’mere.“, he mumbled, grabbing my face and kissing me softly.

„Get on the piano, clothes off.“, my husband ordered, a shiver running down my spine at his words. I shuffled out from under the piano, making quick work of my jeans and shirt, but leaving my undergarments on for Patrick, my panties already soaked through with my arousal.

I climbed on top of the piano’s closed lid, crossing my legs and waiting for my husband, who was still slumped on his stool, trying to regain control over his breathing.

 

„Baby, I’m waiting.“, I giggled.

„Eager, are we?“, he chuckled when he finally stood up, disposing of his shirt in a swift motion. He rounded the piano slowly, like a predator stalking his prey, and stopped in front of me, resting his hands on my knees.

„I told you, I’m fucking horny.“, I murmured, watching his eyes darken even more at my words.

He reached between my legs with his right hand, my breath hitching as he felt my arousal through the thin fabric of my panties. He hummed happily, smirking smugly to himself, his fingertips softly brushing against my clothed core.

 

„Spread your legs for me.“, he murmured and I complied, innocently looking at him standing between my legs. The hand that still rested on my knee trailed up my leg, stopping shortly to squeeze my butt, making me yelp. He trailed his hand further up my back, making quick work of the clasp of my bra.

He helped me out of the annoying garment, throwing it over his shoulder and starting to kneed my right breast in his free hand right away. A loud moan tumbled from my lips when he pulled me closer and attached his lips to my neck, sucking and nipping and marking his way downwards. I slipped my hand in his hair, gripping the silky strands tightly.

Patrick attached his lips to the breast he wasn’t giving attention to with his hand, expertly flicking his tongue against the hardening nipple, pinching the other with his fingers while still stroking my clothed core with his other hand, working me up into a panting mess.

 

„S-stop teasing.“, I groaned, giving a sharp tug to his hair. He chuckled, looking up at me and finally slipping his fingers inside my panties, curling his other hand around my hip to hold me in place when my hips jerked up and a high-pitched moan escaped my lips as he gently rubbed my clit with his fingers.

Suddenly I felt a sharp tug at my lower region, accompanied by the sound of ripping fabric. Before I could voice my confusion, Patrick had pulled me closer to kiss me, slipping his tongue into my mouth. My hand in his hair tightened again when his kiss grew a little rough. When we broke apart for air a smug smile was plastered across his face as he raised his hand in the air, my ripped panties dangling from his fingers.

„Jackpot.“, he grinned before throwing them in the general direction of my bra. I burst out in laughter, pulling him in to kiss him again.

„They were expensive, you idiot.“, I reprimanded him, playfully hitting his chest.

„Yeah yeah, _I_ probably paid for them anyways.“, he chuckled with a mischievous glint in his eyes, his pronunciation remarkably clearer now that the daze of the alcohol was slowly subsiding.

 

The high-pitched noise of surprise that escaped me when he dove forward turned into a string of curse words that fell from my lips as he attached his mouth to my core, flattening his tongue against my pussy and licking a bold stripe upwards, circling my clit with his tongue afterwards. He had me a gasping and moaning mess within seconds while my hand stayed glued to his hair, holding him in place with a tight grip.

He was still circling my clit, first clockwise and then reverse, coaxing noises of pleasure out of me. I cried out his name when he closed his lips around the nub, sucking harshly. My legs started to tremble around his head while I was steadily approaching my peak, the familiar coil in my gut slowly building up. He slipped two fingers into me, curling them just right as I leaned my head back, my face contorted in pleasure.

He swirled his tongue around my clit in a fast pace again, humming against my core while his fingers hit my sweet spot. The built up coil snapped and I was coming while screaming his name, my body trembling and my walls clenching around his fingers. He didn’t stop his ministrations, drawing out my orgasm for as long as he could, drinking up everything I could give him.

 

I laid back on the piano, completely spent, when he let go with a bright grin, lips and chin messy with my juices. I heard him chuckle deeply when he climbed on top of the piano, crawling over me.

„I’m not finished with you yet, Princess.“, he growled playfully, my pussy flaring up again at his words.

„I’m all yours.“, I murmured, watching his eyes darken even more. He sat up on his knees, pushing his jeans and boxers down just far enough so they weren’t in the way.

 

When he crawled back on top of me I slid my arms around his neck, wrapping my legs around his hips. I felt him at my entrance briefly before he pushed his way in, barely having any resistance with how loosened up I was from all the foreplay. He paused for a short moment when he was fully sheated, just letting the both of us enjoy the feeling of being connected in a familiar loving embrace again.

„Move, please.“, I said softly and he complied, supporting his weight on his forearms on either side of my head. He started at a slow pace with long and deep thrusts, but he steadily picked up his pace and the intensity of his thrusts. We both were panting heavily, a sweaty and moaning mess on top of our expensive grand piano. When I started meeting his hips with mine, it didn’t take long for my second orgasm to built up steadily.

„Patrick, I-I’m close.“, I moaned and pulled his face down to kiss him.

„Come for me, Babe.“, my husband ordered softly, reaching one hand between us to rub my clit. A few seconds later my body started to quiver again and I cried out as wave after wave of pleasure rolled through me with another intense orgasm.

 

Patrick slowed down his thrusts, letting me ride out my peak before pulling out completely and grabbing my hips, flipping me over onto my stomach.

„Hands and knees.“, he grumbled, reentering me the moment I complied. His grip on my hips tightened, probably leaving bruises, when he picked up his pace again, relentlessly pounding into me from behind. A feral growl fell from his lips. He didn’t hold back, completely letting the pleasure take control of himself.

„Let go, Baby. I’m right behind you.“, I murmured when I felt his thrusts growing erratic, knowing he was barely holding on. The moment those words had left my lips he stilled and groaned loudly, my name falling from his lips when he reached his peak, filling me up with his seed. I was so close when he came that the feeling of the first few spurts of his orgasm coating my walls was enough to push me over the edge again, my body still trembling when we collapsed in a sweaty and breathless heap of tangled limbs.

 

„Holy Smokes, we just had sex on the piano.“, Patrick chuckled, severely out of breath.

„Liz told us to try new things, didn’t she?“, I grinned, barely able to keep myself awake while still catching my breath. I was exhausted to say the least. My husband had worn me out completely with that session of intense lovemaking. I hardly even realized what was happening when he heaved himself up heavily, picking me up in his arms and carrying me to our bedroom where he gently laid me down on the bed and crawled in beside me, covering us with one of the blankets and wrapping me up in his arms.

„I love you. I’m really sorry for what I did.“, he sighed, placing a few small kisses behind my ear and down my neck and shoulder.

„I love you, too.“, I mumbled, drifting off into a peaceful slumber.


End file.
